Bath Time
by DechimoChan
Summary: Yami and yugi Love each other but doesnt think the other does. But when Yami asks Yugi to take a bath with him. How do things change between them. Yaoi. Lemon. YamixYugi. Dont liek yaoi dont read then


Ok this is just something I saw from a picture that I felt like writing about.

Review please they are much apperceived.

Anime- Yugioh

This is a yaoi, One-shot and there is a lemon as well

Enjoy everyone and thanks for reading my story.

* * *

Yami Pov

Doesn't he know what he does to me. He walks around in a Loose Purple shirt that one side hangs off his shoulder, Showing me his creamy skin. He wore Black short shorts that were barely visible under his shirt.

I had to stop myself from drooling at the boy. I couldn't do anything Im his Yami and he was my Hikari And that was it with him. I just sat there on the sofa and flipped through the channels trying to find something to watch trying to keep my own eyes off the perfect little boy that I could have at any moment.

I found a good TV show and watched it slouching into the sofa. I looked at the corner of my eyes to see Yugi licking a lollipop and sat down next to me. Is took most of my will power not to jump the boy when he leaned on me I just looked over at him and then back at the television. After a few second I felt him sit up straight and pull his knees up to his small chest.

I sighed and leaned on the arm rest putting my chin in my hand. I wanted the boy but He didn't want me the way I wanted him to. He was too innocent to notice it.

I had been living with Yugi For nearly a year now. He had set me free from the puzzle and I was internally grateful. But as months passed I started to fall for the boy. He needed someone to hold onto because his grandfather passed away. And I guess im that blanket that he needs but sooner or later. He'll leave me.

Yugi Pov

I grabbed a Lollipop from the candy Jar and I smiled and grabbed it. I looked at it, chocolate. Yami's favorite flavor. I wished he paid more attention to me. I hope he likes me like I like him, but that would be asking for to much I should just be happy he decided to stay.

I loved him. But he just stayed with me because Jii-chan died. Its not like if he didn't Yami wouldn't have stayed.

I sat next to Yami and looked at him. He had barely even looked at me. I leaned on his shoulder and smiled on him. He just looked at me without emotion and I felt guilt eat at my heart. I sat up straight and he leaned away form me. I pulled my knees up to my chest.

'I shouldn't have done that.' I looked at the screen not really paying attention 'I don't even know if he likes me. He probably just stayed by Because I took him out. I bet the instant he falls in love with someone …he'll leave me.' Yugi thought sadly his heart had dropped to his stomach at the thought of Yami leaving him.

Normal Pov.

Yami sighed and scratched his head. He needed to take a bath or a Shower. He smirked and he knew he found a way he could make Yugi his. He stood up and turned off the TV. Yugi looked at Yami curious why he had turned off the television off.

"Aibou Come Lets go take a Bath We both need we need one" Yami said covering his smirk with a smile. Yugi smiled and nodded, Standing up and walked up the stairs unconsciously swaying his hips give Yami a small show that made him only want the boy more.

"Come on Mou hitoro no boku, Your to slow" Yugi said pulled Yami hand to get up the stairs faster. Yami chuckled And followed Yugi up the stairs.

Yugi smiled and grabbed to towels from the pantry and went to the bathroom where there was a huge Tub where almost four people could fit in but close. So two people they would have some space.

Yami was more of a toned chest. While Yugi had a small chest. Yugi walked into the bathroom when Yami was taking off his shirt. He blushed darkly.

"Come Aibou I Already ran the Bath" Yugi looked over and squealed happily seeing the bubbles on the surface and it seemed like a lot of suds.

Yugi removed his Loose shirt and threw it on the floor forgetting Yami was in the room. Yami tried to tear his eyes away but found he couldn't. Yugi slowly removed his tight booty shorts and Yami felt himself harden a bit to see Yugi in a Black Thong underneath his short. Yugi took that off and kicked it off walking over to the bath running his hand in it shivering and accidentally let out a small moan at feeling the warm water on his Cold hand. Yami removed his pants under not wearing anything underneath. Yugi looked back and took a step forward but ran into Yami there members touched and Yugi blushed heavily and both fell back into the tub with a splash.

Yugi felt water enter his mouth and he reached forward grabbing Yami tightly. Scared that he would drown he felt someone pull him out and he breathed heavily and opened his watery eyes and started into Yami's red eyes. He looked down and sniffed slightly.

"Sorry Mou hitoro no boku" Yugi mumbled wiping his eyes. He felt a hand pull his face upward. Yugi looked up to see a smiling Yami

"Don't worry Aibou it was an accident They happen don't cry. I feel like I did something wrong when you cry" Yami said smiling warmly at the boy. Yugi smiled back and nodded.

They started to bath and Yugi sank into the bubbles smiling he looked across the bath to see Yami leaning on the edge. Yugi crawled over in the water and by mistake sat between Yami's legs. Yugi felt a leg brush his member and opened his eyes to see a innocent Yugi. Maybe not as innocent since this boy wears thongs.

Yami smirked as Yugi placed his hand on his chest and leaned on them pushing Yami's body into the water a little.

"What is it Aibou?" Yami asked. Yugi smiled and licked his cheek. Yami smirk widened.

"Nothing, I felt like licking something" Yugi said seductively. Or at least it was to Yami. Yami put a hand on Yugi's lower back and smiled.

"I see" He said running a hand over Yugi's butt.

"Y-Yami?" Yugi stuttered a blush spreading across his face. Yami hummed his response and rubbing Yugi's entrance with his middle finger the bubbles making it slippery. Yugi let out a small weak moan. And opened his eyes and stared at Yami.

"Yes Aibou?" Yami asked entering the first finger. Yugi whimpered but pushed on the finger. Yami smirked and moved it around trying to prepare the boy.

"W-what are you doing?" Yugi moaned and leaned his forehead on Yami's Shoulder. Yami sat up and held Yugi's thigh on each side of him rubbing his right thigh soothing the boy.

"Preparing you, What does it seem like" Yami said causally. Yugi felt his face burn Badly and he looked at Yami. Yami smirked and leaned forward kissing Yugi passionately as he entered the second finger. Yugi arched his back but slowly kissed Yami back.

Yami smirked At feeling how tight Yugi was, Then nearly came from knowing How much better it would feel inside him.

"Y-Yami" Yugi said pulling away from the kiss panting. His face red as a cherry. "Lets finish this bath alright" Yugi said his voice breaking every now and then. Yami looked down and pulled out his finger. Yugi let out a small whimper at the loss of the finger.

He was scared very scared. Even thought he loved Yami, He was still a virgin. He was scared of the pain he would get from doing it with Yami. They took there bath and got out. They wrapped themselves in towels and went to there own rooms.

Yugi locked his doors and let out a sigh he grabbed a purple thing and a pair of red booty shorts and a Really big Red shirt. He went down stairs after drying his hair to find Yami laying the couch a pair of black pajama pant on a no shirt. Yugi Blushed at seeing Yami again. He felt shy suddenly and couldn't Confront Yami about what happened during the bath. he looked down and fiddled with his fingers.

"Yugi" he heard, But it made his heart drop. He looked up to see Yami looking at him sternly and seriously. His bottom lip trembled lightly and he walked over and sat down next to the former pharaoh.

"Yes…" Yugi said looking at Yami, Yami looked at Yugi. Yugi hung his head he felt like He should have let Yami do whatever he wanted. It was probably just lust anyways. He looked down and his body hook with sobs and he started to cry, tears rolling down his face. Just thinking that Yami just wanted him as a Toy.

Yami looked surprised as Yugi started to cry. Had he really made the little one cry. He felt like he should have died for making the smaller one cry.

"Yugi im sorry I should have…. Made any kind of movement on you" Yami apologized Yugi looked up and sniffed. Yami smiled sadly and wiped the tears away "I let myself be carried away…I love you Aibou" Yami said smiling softly at the boy. Yugi's eyes widened and he jumped on Yami and kissed him happily. "Humph…ermmm…y-yugi" Yami said between kisses.

"mmm….Yea?" Yugi said sitting on Yami's lap. Yami moaned and rubbed upward, Yugi gasped and sited onto of Yami's Member rubbing his bottom rocking him slightly.

"My room…." Yami said murmuring rubbing Yugi's thighs. He stood up Yugi wrapped his legs around Yami's waist and held himself up kissing Yami's neck.

Yami got to his room and kicked the door Shut. He roughly threw Yugi on the bed. Yugi yelped and looked up blushing to see Yami crawling over to him. He backed up until his back his the headrest.

Yami smirked and placed his knees under Yugi's thighs and made Yugi put his legs on Yami's hips. Yami smirked more and removed the boys shirt. He looked at the small chest and leaned down kissing a nub. Yugi gasped and closed his eyes tightly shivering at the feeling. He felt himself harden in his tight shorts. Yami noticed this and let a hand wonder down Yugi's shorts and stroked him slowly. Yugi moaned and turned his head, Giving Yami full access to his neck. Yami smirked and licked Yugi's neck liking the shiver he was getting. Then something came to mind.

"Yugi…Love?" Yami asked waiting patiently for an answer.

"Y-yea" Yugi answered opening his eyes slightly.

"Are you still a virgin" Yami asked looking up at the boys burning face. Yugi looked at him and then down manfully nodding. Yami smirked and thrusted forward rubbing Yugi's entrance. Yugi screamed loudly and looked down. Yugi still had his shorts on but soon the were on the floor with the growing pile of clothes.

"Good because I'll be the only one to have you" Yami said kissing the boy. He broke the kiss and removed his shirt, He then reached for the nightstand and reached inside. He smirked knowing he got it. He took out some chocolate flavored lube. Yugi looked over and watched as Yami put a good amount on his Fingers. He kissed Yugi to distract him. Yugi seemed to be distracted, Yami entered the first finger. Yugi yelped lightly but still kissed Yami.

Yami finished preparing Yugi and thought of something he got off Yugi and removed his pants laying down next to Yugi. Yugi blushed noticing the size of Yami.

"Yugi come here little one" Yami said Yugi looked at him "Sit on my lap love" Yami explained to him. Yugi nodded and placed his thighs on either side of Yami. Yami smirked and grabbed his thighs.

"Y-Yami Im scared" Yugi said his eye tearing up. Yami smirked and slowly sat up Yugi till in his lap.

"Don't be I wont hurt you, So….Trust me" Yami said kissing his forehead. Yugi nodded and Yami laid down again. Yugi positions Yami and slowly went down tears going down his face and he bite his lip hard.

Yami moaned loving the tight heat that Yugi had. He had to stay still for Yugi to be seated all the way. Yugi went down and gasped in relief after a few minutes He slowly lifted himself and went down again screaming in pain and pleasure.

"Aibou…Your so tight and Hot!" Yami exclaimed grabbing Yugi's hips tightly Yugi moaned and started to rock Yami slowly. He felt himself fill with pleasure.

Yami wanted a faster pace he thrusted upward and hit something inside of Yugi.

"Oh god…There again!" Yugi screamed closing his eyes tears coming out. Yami couldn't do much with Yugi on top of him he quickly changed there positions and started to pound poor Yugi in the mattress roughly. Yugi screamed and reached up tightly grabbing Yami's shoulders.

"Yami" Yugi screamed. Yami moaned an distracted to stroke the boy beneath him.

"Say my real name Aibou I want to hear you scream it" Yami moaned biting in the junction of Yugi's neck.

"Atemu" Yugi screamed. Moving his hips upward. They tried to make it last longer but soon Yugi came. "ATEMU" he screamed and lost his grip on Yami's shoulders and fell back on the bed. Yami felt Yugi's walls clench tightly around his member and came deep inside of Yugi.'

"YUGI" He yelled and used his arms to keep himself from falling on the exhausted boy. Yugi opened his eyes after he got his breathing under control.

"I love you" Yugi whispered. Yami smiled and kissed the boy passionately.

"I love you too Aibou, I love you so much" After that Yami pulled out of Yugi and laid next to him. He pulled the covers up and hugged the other close. And soon both let Sleep over take them.

* * *

Thanks for reading you guys

-passes out yami and yugi yaoi cookies-

Thanks please review I love them so much.

Message me if you want a sequel or any ideas because they are loved.

And sorry if my lemon wasn't as good but I try ok. So I guess that's what counts.

Thanks anyways. And Well I know Yami and Yugi enjoyed they're time together.

And sorry for the misspelled words I was in a hurry.

1/30/1


End file.
